violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/Violetta Spin-off!
'Characters' Main Characters *Alba Rico as Naty *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Jorge Blanco as León *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Lodovica Goldschmidt as Francesca Caviglia *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Macarena Miguel as Gery *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Xabiani Ponce De León as Marco Tavelli *Rodrigo Viella as Napo *Damien Lauretta as Clemont Galan I have spelt Clement as Clemont because: #The characters pronounce it Clemont #The DCLA YouTube Channel spells it as Clemont Other Characters *Javier LQ as Felipe Diaz Colour Key *Naty = Red *Maxi = Blue *Vilu = Pink *León = Green *Cami = Purple *Broduey = Orange *Ludmi = Forget Me Not Blue *Fede = Green Background *Fran = Yellow *Diego = Black Background *Gery = Pink Background *Pablo = Red Background *Marco = Yellow Background *Napo = Brown Background *Clemont = Blue Background *Other Characters = Purple Background -- This has nothing to do with my hatred for Felipe Note: Speaking to the camera is in italic, the rest of the writing is normal. Note: If it is two colours or a background that has the colour writing of another character, the are talking at the sane time. Episode 001: The Plan This is the first episode off: Violetta Spin-off - I haven't got a name for it yet. Overview The boys are all told that the girls are up to something. Naty - who heard the conversation decides to help the boys, but will it help her? Transcript Pablo, why did you call us in here? I called the boys into my office because I needed to speak to them about the girls. Yeah, why did you call us in here? I need to speak to you about the girls. They're girls, big whoop. Thank you, Diego, for stating the obvious. My pleasure. *Boys Laugh* But, it goes further than that. We're very funny today aren't we? Really? Which one of us is a clown? Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. But I think the girls are up to something. I think it's called planning a slumber party. It's very common for girls to do. With Ludmila? Hey, it's possible! It's really not. *The Boys Talk While The Camera Moves To Show Naty Listening To Their Conversation* I'm listening to the boys' conversation because there's something going on with the girls that I'm not involved in and I want to know what it is to protect them. *Main titles come on. Camila is shown talking to Broduey, but not listening and texting Ludmila. Camila receives a text from Ludmila saying:" Ab Cami, ahp bl mkbvdbgz max uhrl zhbgz? Ahix rhn'ox zhm maxg zhhw. Ehox, Ludmi!". Broduey tries to look at Camila's phone but she puts it away before he sees anything.* Me, Ludmila, Violetta, Gery and Francesca are trying to make it so there are n boys at Studio On Beat. We WERE going to let Naty in, but she's been spending a LOT of time with Maxi lately and could be a threat to us. So, what were we talking about? You're not even listening! Sorry, I got carried away on my phone. Ugh *Broduey walks away. Camila get her phone out again and texts Ludmila back by saying:" Ludmi, whg'm lmkxll! Max uhrl tkx ngwxk fr vhgmkhe. Ehox, Cami!". Ludmila walks over to Camila. They both get a text from Naty saying. " Axr Cami y Ludmi! B ikhfblx B'f ghm t lir yhk max uhrl. Vtg B ux t lir yhk rhn? B phg'm mxll".* Naty's been trying to join us for ages and it's really annoying. I'm trying to join the girls so I can spy for the boys and protect them, well... Maxi, but he'll probably tell the others. I have a feeling we should let her in. When did you go crazy? The good girl act is getting to you Ludmi, it's getting to you good. Yeah, but the code is at the top and she knows it. I hid t in my locker, at the very back, away from her. I mean, sometimes, I can't find it. She must have a copy. Yeah. I never thought of it that way. We'll have to talk to the others but I'll sure they'll agree. You're sure we'll agree to what? Letting Naty join. Ludmi explain. She knows the code. She texted us in the code. Maybe she could spy on the boys. And being close to Maxi could be useful. *The girls walk away and Naty is shown listening to their conversation smiling* Cast Main Cast *Alba Rico as Naty *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Jorge Blanco as León *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Lodovica Goldschmidt as Francesca Caviglia *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Macarena Miguel as Gery *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Xabiani Ponce De León as Marco Tavelli *Rodrigo Viella as Napo ABSENT *Damien Lauretta as Clemont Galan Trivia *Gery is present, just she has no lines. *It is unknown why Gery has no lines but it may be something to do with Clemont being absent. *Violetta, Francesca, Maxi, Napo, Marco and Federico al had one line in this episode. Episode 002: Can We Trust Her? This is the second episode of: Violetta Spin-off Overview Maxi sees Naty has joined the girls and breaks up with her in self defense. But it's not just him who can't trust her. Transcript *Naty receives a text from Ludmila saying:" Lnkx, patmxoxk, Naty. Cnlm whd'm zxm hoxk xqvbmxw. Ehox, Ludmi!". Maxi sees the text and translates it. He looks angrily at Naty then walks off.* Maxi, where are you going? Somewhere without traitor girlfriends! What? You, you're traiting on me, by helping them. I'm not! I'm trying to find out what they're doing so I can protect you. I don't trust Naty very much because the girls have a tendency to lie and ignore us. I know she loves me and she could be trying to protect me, but I don't know. I still don't trust you. You never said you did! Yeah, well I hope you like being single. *Naty falls to the ground crying* (crying) I don't know why he did it to me. I got mad because he's never trusted me since me and Felipe......... happened. But I just don't know why he did it. I don't know why he wanted to hurt me. But if he wants it to be that way, I'm gonna come back, twice as hard. *Naty texts Francesca saying: Lh, patm wh rhn fx mh wh? Ehox, Naty!, and smirks. Francesca walks up to her.* You wanna know what to do? First, break up with Maxi. He's broken up with me. Then there's one less thing to do! Now, trick him into doing something against the studio rules so he gets kicked out. I'm working on Napo, Ludmi's doing Federico, Cami's doing Broduey, Vilu's doing León and Gery's....... not said anything since I got Clemont kicked out. Okay, thanks It's alright. When I tell Naty, I'm not sure she's completely trustworthy. She told me that Maxi broke up with her and she would probably do anything to get back together with him, even tell him about our plan. And we CAN'T trust her. *Camila and Violetta walk up to Francesca* Hi. Oh, hey What's wrong? Is it Marco and Diego? Are they fighting over you again? Right, that's it! No, I'm just scared about Naty. She's our spy, remember. Yeah, but Maxi's broken up with her. She might want to back together with him, you never know. I think Fran's just over thinking it, as per usual. I think Fran just needs to realize that Naty i a loyal girl and won't betray us, at least, I don't think she will I was listening to the girls' conversation and now I '''really' don't know whether to trust Naty or not. Plus, I got a text from her telling me to come to the Studio that night.'' *The camera turns around and shows Naty listening to the conversation. Naty and Maxi look at each other but Maxi looks away* When I heard that Francesca didn't trust me, I didn't know whether I wanted to hurt the boys or not. Then, me and Maxi looked at each other, but Maxi looked away. So, I decided not to hurt the boys and I sent them all a text to meet me at the studio. Cast *Alba Rico as Naty *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Jorge Blanco as León *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Lodovica Goldschmidt as Francesca Caviglia ABSENT *Macarena Miguel as Gery *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Xabiani Ponce De León as Marco Tavelli *Rodrigo Viella as Napo *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico Trivia *Naxi breaks up in this episode. *It is revealed that Francesca can't trust Naty. *It is revealed that Gery doesn't talk because she misses Clemont. *Naty almost joined the girls to get back at Maxi, but changed her mind. *Felipe Diaz was mentioned in this episode. Episode 003: One Of The Boys 'One Of The Boys''' is the third episode in the Violetta Spin-off. Overview Naty forms a plan with the boys to stop the girls, and there may be an unexpected member. But can she be trusted? Transcript *The boys walk in* I asked all the boys to come here so I could tell them about the girls' plan, but I don't expect everyone to be here. So, what do you wanna talk about? The girls What about them? They're planning to get you kicked out of the studio by making you break the rules *Maxi walks in* Like you're going to do with me? Yeah, I heard you and Francesca talking. No, Pablo's going to come soon and we'll talk to him about it So, what do we have to do? Break up with them and refuse to do anything they say. Even get back together with them? Like anyone would be stupid enough to date you. Are you calling Violetta stupid Guys, calm down! *Leon, Diego and Marco start fighting* Hey! Calm down before I tell the girls that you're plotting against them! *Everybody looks at Clemont* I thought you got kicked out. Francesca did it! *Naty and Maxi look at each other awkwardly whilst others try not to laugh* How do you know that? I heard her tell you. Oh right, yeah, I forgot about that. And why were you listening to our conversation? Because, I was scared I'd lost you forever. Really? When Maxi tells me that he was scared he'd lost me forever, I'm really happy because we kinda had an argument and he kinda broke up with me. Don't get your hopes up. *Marco and Diego are shown to be fighting whilst Broduey and Clemont try and pull them apart. Pablo walks in* Hey! What's going on? Marco and Diego are fighting? *Pablo looks at Clemont* I thought I kicked you out? I came because Naty texted me that she wanted to know about Francesca getting me kicked out of the studio. I told him to come because I want to know about Francesca getting him kicked out of the studio. Good thinking, Natalia. So, do you know anything about the girls? Why are you asking her? You asked us to spy on the girls- -Not her. Because she came to me and told me she was spying on the girls by joining them, and I let her. Right now, I feel kinda awkward because I didn't believe she was telling the truth. So you were telling the truth? The whole time. Natalia, what's happening with girls? They're planning to get all the boys kicked out of the studio. Gery's harmless though. Why's Gery harmless She doesn't talk Why? Probably because- *Naty elbows Maxi* 'We don't know. So, am I kicked out or not? No, you're gonna ditch. And I'll ditch for however long Francesca got suspended for. 3 days Three days, then. See most of you tomorrow Um... You'll see. *The Next Day* Hi Naty! Hi Fran! We're here too And the ret of you... hide me! What? Why? Pablo's coming. I got Maxi kicked out last night and I got suspended. Welcome to the team, Naty! Natalia, I can see you hiding behind the girls. My office, now! *all the girls laugh, including Gery, and the girls look surprised* Cast *Alba Rico as Naty *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Jorge Blanco as León *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Lodovica Goldschmidt as Francesca Caviglia *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Macarena Miguel as Gery *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Xabiani Ponce De León as Marco Tavelli *Rodrigo Viella as Napo *Damien Lauretta as Clemont Galan Trivia *Naty's plan is revealed in this episode *It is possible Gery may start talking in future episodes *It is also possible that Clemont will return for future episodes. *This is the first appearance of Clemont Galan. Episode 004: Why Are You Here?!? Why Are You Here?!? is the fourth episode of the Violetta Spin-off. Overview When Felipe Diaz wants Naty back, he must try and fight Maxi, but will he win? Transcript *Felipe walks into the studio* I went to the studio to find Naty to tell her that I still love her. Do you know where Naty is? Yeah. Where? Yeah, Leon. Where? *to Violetta* Shut up! *to Felipe* Not here. Thanks for the help(!) Your welcome. Why's he here? Probably looking for Naty. Quit following us! Not until he gets back together with me Just go away! Fine, but this... isn't over. Should I be scared? Probably *The boys laugh whilst Violetta walks away angrily* Hi Maxi! Hey. Are you okay? Yeah, I'm just, thinking. What about? Things. What things? Music, you, my family, you, the girls' plan- -Let me guess. Me? Ding ding! She wins! What do I win? You get to sit with me for the rest of the day. Sounds good. *awkward silence* So... *Another awkward silence* "So..." indeed. *ANOTHER awkward silence* Okay, this, is boring. And awkward. What do you wanna do? Don't know. What about... get back together? Sure. *Maxi and Felipe look at each other angrily* Were you asking me? Or him? Naty! Felipe. What are you doing here, I was talking to Maxi and what makes you think I'd want to get back together with you! Ha, she loves, me! You don't still love me? I said to you when we broke up that I never wanted to see you again! Now go away, or I'll call the police. Ha, you can't call the police on me. I'm Felipe Diaz, world known- -idiot. Now, would you like to be arrested for harassment or something false? Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Don't forget to never come back! Ha, ha. So, do you think we should have a group meeting in a place that isn't the studio because if the girls see us there, they'll suspect something? Yeah. We'll have to talk to the boys about it tonight. But where?!? Well, here's a nice place when you're not shouting. Oh, yeah. Sure! *The camera turns and shows Ludmila listening to their conversation* Cast *Alba Rico as Naty *Facundo Gambandé as Maxi Ponte *Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo *Jorge Blanco as León *Candelaria Molfese as Camila Torres *Samuel Nascimento as Broduey *Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila Ferro *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Diego Domínguez as Diego Hernández *Rodrigo Viella as Napo ABSENT *Lodovica Goldschmidt as Francesca Caviglia *Macarena Miguel as Gery *Ezequiel Rodríguez as Pablo Galindo *Xabiani Ponce De León as Marco Tavelli *Damien Lauretta as Clemont Galan Trivia *Naty and Maxi get back together in this episode. *This is the one and only appearance of Felipe Diaz. *Violetta, Ludmila, Federico, Napo, Broduey, Camila, Diego and Marco have minor roles in this episode. Episode 005: Bulletproof Note: This is a one hour episode. Bulletproof is the fifth episode of the Violetta Spin-Off. Overview Ludmila finds out about Naty's, just as Gery is looking for a way to stop the other girls. Camila and Violetta get suspicious that there's more than one traitor in the group. Transcript *Ludmila texts Naty saying: " Natalia. B dghp patm rhn'kx whbgz. Fxxm fx mhgbzam by rhn gtgm mh dxxi bm t lxvkxm. Tm max lmnwbh. Ehox, Ludmi!" Naty looks worried.* When Ludmila texts me, I'm kinda scared because she told me that she knows about the plan. What's wrong? Ludmila just texted me. About what? She knows. But I don't know how. She is evil. It's possible. *Gery is seen walking to the studio* Hi Gery! Hi! When Clemont comes to talk to me, I'm kinda happy because I haven't seen him since the girls got him kicked out. Whatcha doing? Walking to the studio. And you better not follow me. Naty got suspended, and she came to the studio. Pablo extended her suspension until the end of the week! Wow! Yeah, but she came out smiling. So, are still trying to leave the girls? Because I think you could just be a traitor? What do you mean? Naty's started a group with the boys. I can ask her if you can join. Okay, you better go, the studio's there. Okay, bye. Bye! *to the girls* Hi guys! *The girls look at Gery in shock* What? Am I not allowed to speak anymore? *The girls laugh and walk to class* I feel so sorry for Naty. First, Maxi breaks up with her and now she's suspended for a whole week Don't worry, Fran. She'll be back I wouldn't be so sure about that. She's up to something, and it's not good for us. Do you know what it is? I think she's plotting against us with Maxi What? Seriously? *Gery looks down and smiles until Violetta looks at her suspiciously* When Ludmila tells us that there's a possibility that Naty could be a traitor, I'm really happy because I want to get back at them for getting Clemont kicked out. I'm really worried about Gery because when Ludmi told us about Naty, she looked really happy, like she was plotting against us. Cami, can we talk, over there? Yeah, sure. Just try not to be too loud. We will start the lesson without you. Why would you do that? We're the only ones with talent I wouldn't be too sure about that! If you two fight, I'm gonna be a very unhappy Lion! Says you! You two are so lucky you don't have to put up with this! *Violetta and Camila laugh whilst the boys walk away* I think Gery might be plotting against us. When Vilu says she thinks Gery's a traitor, I'm not convinced. There is a possibility that Naty's one, but that depends on how much she hates us, but Gery's not involved. Vilu, you're turning into Fran, stop worrying about everything! You're right. I need to stop worrying. Thanks. It's alright. *In the park* Right now, me, Naty and Maxi are talking about the plan. I might be late or not there tonight. Ludmila somehow found out about the plan. I think it's Federico who told her but Maxi said not to point fingers - it's rude. Why? Ludmila... the text... you better get what I'm saying cuz I have no clues left. She wants to meet you? Yeah, at the studio. What does she want to talk about? The plan *Maxi coughs and looks at Naty* She knows. (whispering) I think it was Fede who told her Naty, I can hear you. (whispering quieter) What about now? A bit. (whispering quieter) What about now? No(!) Love you too(!) *Clemont tries not to laugh. At the studio* Gery, are you trying to psych us by talking or something? No, why? Am I? When Gery looked happy at what Ludmi said, I can kinda see what Vilu was talking about. Ludmi, calm down. She's harmless, aren't you? Fran, be careful. She could be a traitor. Violetta. If I was a traitor, you guys would be done by now. No offence, but you guys suck at being secretive. Then why were you smiling when Ludmila said you were freaking her out? I was thinking about happy things. Now, anymore questions I don't want to answer? Thought so. *That night in the park* Where's Naty? She can't make it right now. Why? Ludmila troubles. You sure she's not traiting? Pretty sure. Ludmila seems pretty mad at her. eah, I spoke to Gery earlier. Why were you talking to Gery? When Clemont says that he was talking to Gery, I'm kinda worried because the fate of the plan could lay in his hands and he could mess it up. She didn't want to join the girls, she was forced. She wants to join us. I was going to ask Naty earlier... but I forgot. Aww, poor Clemont. Traitor! Why aren't they fighting? *At the studio* So, Ludmila. How do you know, I'm guessing it was Federico? Fede did nothing. I decided to ditch school that day. And you listened to me and Maxi's conversation? Yeah. Fran was worried about you being a traitor so I decided to- -You decide to do a lot of things. Big Whoop! What are you two doing here? Ludmila told me to come here for some unknown reason. I was just leaving. *Naty walks away then turns around and waves at Ludmila. Naty walks up to the boys and Gery* What's she doing here? She wants to help. I don't believe a word of that. C'mon. You're leaving. He's telling the truth. I want to help. You have to earn your spot on here, you can't just walk in here like you did nothing wrong and expect to be a part of the team. We just walked in. Yeah, but I chose you for my team. Listen, Violetta and Camila already think I'm a traitor. If I tell them that you really are plotting against them, they'll want to know how I know. Well... enjoy loneliness! (coughs) As liberator of the team- Why'd he get a fancy title? Because he's my boyfriend. Favoritism much? -I say we let her join. Just in case the girls get you expelled- -Great, you've wrecked Maxi! How? He's using big, fancy words! Whatever. -we have someone to make sure we know everything. So, I'm practically useless? And seems as the girls trust you more than me I might show up at the studio and make Pablo pretend to kick me out. I'll walk with you tomorrow just as an excuse. So now you want me on the team? I... You... It's a good plan okay! *The next day*